


The New Clients

by jacquelee



Series: Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: When Private Investigator Sara Lance asks her friend Mona for a favor to impress new clients, she doesn't expect said clients, Ava Sharpe and Nora Darhk, to turn out to be a member of Mona's book club.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe & Mona Wu, Nora Darhk & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance & Mona Wu
Series: Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166801
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	The New Clients

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Wild card (Detective AU).

Mona entered the office, curious as to why Sara called her here on a late afternoon, outside of her usual delivery schedule. On the phone she had just said that she needed Mona's help with something, and of course she had been willing to come, but she had no idea what this was all about. 

Over the course of the last few months delivering their lunch she had struck up a friendship with Sara and Zari, both private investigators. They always had some really cool stories to tell about their detective work. Their office was small but from what Mona could tell, they were doing great work. She had even recommended them to her friends. 

When Sara saw her coming in, she smiled widely.

"Mona, hi, awesome, now we can start." 

Mona smiled back and also greeted Zari and Charlie, an informant who often hung around their office. They looked different than normal though, with large rimmed glasses and an outfit that was very decisively not their usual punk rock attire but would have fit much better for a secretary. 

They were sitting at one of the two extra desks that had been crammed into a corner of the small office for some reason, making the other corner with the two normal desks appear a bit separate. Mona looked at the set up and at Charlie questioningly. Zari rolled her eyes, anticipating her question.

"We're expecting two big new clients and Sara wants to make it seem like our whole operation isn't just the two of us in this little office."

"But it is just you two in this little office, isn't it?"

Sara jumped in.

"Sure, but they don't need to know that. Having two assistants will help sell that we can do the workload they want us to do. They don't need to know that it's bending the truth a little."

Mona laughed but shrugged and sat down at the other desk. She had no problem pretending to be their assistant for a bit, it sounded like fun. Then she thought of something.

"Wait, shouldn't I know something about those new clients? Like their names at least? When are they coming anyways?"

There was a knock on the door and Sara jumped up.

"Right now. Look sharp, everybody!" 

She grinned as if she had just made a great joke and Zari rolled her eyes again, but Mona didn't have the opportunity to ask what that was all about because Sara had opened the door and two people she definitely didn't expect were walking in, looking around. She jumped up, excited to see her friends, even if it was unexpected.

"Ava! Nora! Hi!"

Ava looked over to her, puzzled but still with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Mona, I didn't know you would be here. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Uh," She looked at Sara who clearly had not anticipated this turn of events and looked very confused. "I work here?"

Ava frowned.

"You're delivering food? Now? Isn't it a little late for lunch?"

Now, Sara seemed to have gotten over her initial shock and was now trying to salvage what she could by changing the topic.

"You two know each other? From where?"

"Oh, these are my friends from book club, I told you about them." 

"Right. Okay. Um, how about we go over here and discuss some details of our new work relationship?"

She pointed towards the part of the office with the two main desks, where Zari looked like as if she was very strongly repressing the urge to facepalm into oblivion.

Ava seemed to still process Mona's presence here, while Nora was walking towards Zari, looking more closely at Charlie when she passed them. She stopped right in front of their desk with a frown.

"Wait, aren't you the singer of that punk band? Charlie? It's called The Taste or something?"

"The Smell! Yeah, that's me." Charlie grinned widely. "Didn't know I was famous in hot shot lawyer circles."

Now Ava finally found her voice again.

"Okay, what the hell is this? I know Mona doesn't work here, at least not in the way you were trying to make it seem and while that look is very flattering, if Charlie here is a secretary, I'm the Queen of England." 

"You'd pull it off, got the cold stare and regal attitude all down already."

"Not helping, Charlie."

"Sorry, mate. I think we're busted either way."

Sara sighed and tried an apologetic smile in Ava's direction, but only got crossed arms and the aforementioned cold stare as an answer. 

"Look, I just wanted to make this look good, you know. You know our work, you know what we can do, I just thought that if I spruce it up a bit…"

Thawing a little bit when she put two and two together, Ava smiled, but still frowned a little.

"Right. But you know that Mona recommended you, don't you?"

Sara looked at Mona, clearly surprised at that. 

"You did?"

Mona grinned, hoping that this all would be resolved amicably.

"Of course I did. You're like, the best detective in the world." She looked at Ava with a big smile. "She really is! And she really wants to work with you, otherwise, she wouldn't have asked us to help, would she?"

Sara shot her a thankful look and continued that line of reasoning.

"Yes, that. As I said in my emails, I have so many great ideas already," she looked over at Zari, "both of us do and I just wanted to impress you, that's it, I didn't mean any harm. I hope we can still work together."

"See? I'm sorry if I ruined things, but I really think this could still work out."

Mona used her best puppy dog eyes on Ava, who absolutely knew what she was doing and raised her eyebrows a little, sharing a look with Nora, who shrugged. 

"If Mona says they're the best, they're the best."

Ava sighed and nodded. 

"Alright. We'll give it a try."

"Yay! See, I knew it would work out. Didn't I say so?" 

Smiling at her warmly now, Ava nodded again.

"Yes you did."


End file.
